Anti Guardian Character Squad
Anti Guardian Character Squad is a Guardian Character Hunter Orgazination is a Group of Mercenaries and Special Ops is a Part One of Easter Group This Group is Created by Easter and Security Council This Group are Not Terrorist They are Special Ops Soldier and Mercenary They are the Enemies of The Guardian Character and The Guardians Special Ops and Mercenary That Protect the Citizen and Human from Guardian Character are the Supernatural Creature and Mercenary Soldier,Special Ops,Super Soldier Must Confsicated All Heart Eggs to Be Burn,and Cook Also Mercenary Soldier,Speical Ops and SuperSoldier Must Hunt Down/Capture and Kill All Guardians Characters with Guns and Explosive. Members of the Anti Guardian Squad. #Tom Wrecker Hoshina ( the Real Son of Kazuomi Hoshina,Who is Trash Talking Men and a Mercenary Soldier He Mission to Hunt/Capture and Capture All the Guardian Character to Die with His Son) #Bull Punker Hoshina (the Son of Tom Wrecker Who is a School Bully,Troublemaker and a Mercernary Soldier,High School Droput,He is a Student of Inagakuen Public High School Who Wants To Kill All the Guardian Character with Guns and Bombs) #Captain Ryun ( Leader of Anti Guardian Character Squad) #Kazuomi Hoshina (Owner of Easter Who Created the Special Ops and Mercenary Group to Hunt/Capture and Kill All Guardian Character with Guns and Explosive Weapons Son of Tom Wrecker) #Sgt. ROCKER ( Member of the Anti Guardian Character Squad Who is a Mercenary Soldier and Special Ops Soldier is One of Kazuomi Hoshina's Men) #Gas Masked Assassin (The Philippine Assassin Soldier Who Wants to Throw to Kill All the Guardian Character with Explosive Weapons He is One of Kazuomi Hoshina's Men) #Colonel Molotov( Who is a Russian Special Ops Soldier Member of Anti Guardian Character Squad Who Likes to Throw the Guardian with Molotov Cocktail and Kill the Guardian with AK-47 is One of Kazuomi Hoshina's Men ) #Agent Kolokto( a Female Cyborg Agent Government Mission One of Kazuomi Hoshina's Agents She is a Anti Guardian Character Squad She Mission to Kill All the Guardian Character with Her Guns. She is Similar to Motoko Kusanigifrom Ghost in the Shell) ' 9. 'Dr. Kokashi ( a Military Scientist Who Studied About the Guardian Characters are the Supernatural Creature Spirits and He Builds Super solider to Kill Guardian Characters) 10. A.G.C.S Agents 11. Mercenary Soldier 12 Special Ops Soldier 13. Super Soldier 14. Doll Lollipop (She is a American Cowgirl,a Goth girl,a Slayer Girl and a Guardian Character Slayer,Who Likes Cute Dolls,Cute Puppys,Cute Cats, and Animals and Dislike Guardian Character and Suoernatural Spirit Creature Because Guardian Character are Supernatural Spirit Creature She Wants to Kill the Guardian Characters and Also She Graduated from High School and a College Dropout She Hates College,She Likes to Dye Her Hair Forever,Also She is Similar to Hinbana Daida From Deadman Wonderland. 15. Gekono Hino (He is a Befriend and a Classmate He is a Student of Inagakuen Public High School Same with Bull Punker is a Troublemaker,School Bully and a High School Dropout, He is a Nerd and Smart Boy Who Loves Sci-Fi Movie and He Created a Exo Samurai Suit for Hayato Kairi His a Member of the Anti Guardian Character Squad and a Easter Member,He Apologise for teasing Bull Punker in School But Bull Punker Was Expelled from School and He Want to Capture the Guardian Character with a Net and Work for Kazuomi Hoshina and His Company Easter to Be Rich. Tomb Foot Clan is Anti Guardian Character Orgazination Also Known as Guardian Character Hunters Corp They are Foot Clan Soldier,Samurai and Ninjas. # Hayato Kairi the Guardian Character Slayer (He is a Member of the Anti Guardian Character Squad He is a Twin Brother Sanjou Kairi,He is a Samurai and a Martial Arts Fighters Who Hates Guardian Characters and He Twin Brother Likes Guardian Character,He Kills Guardian Characters with Katana Sword He Wears Samurai Exo Suit He is Similar to Agent Kruger from the Movie Elysium) #Tomb Foot Soldier( They are the Mens of Hayato Kairi,Tomb Foot Soldier That Hunt Down/Capture and Kill the Guardian Character with Guns and Swords) # Clary (a Guardian Character Hunter She is One of Member of Tomb Foot Clan and Anti Guardian Character Squad Her Weapons Swords to Kill Guardians Character. #Simon (a Guardian Characther Hunter Member of Tomb Foot Clan and Easter) #Izzy (a Guardian Character Hunter Member of Tomb Foot Clan and Easter) Trasnportation!!!! #Black Rally Fighter with a Logo of Skull with Gun. #Black Chevrolet Trax with a Logo of Skull with Gun. #White Isuzi D-Max with a Logo of Skull with Gun with a BGM-71 TOW. #Black Toyota Land Cruiser 2014 with a Logo of Skull with Gun. #OH-6D #Bell UH-1 #Black Komatsu LAV Weapons!!!!! #M16 #RPG-7 #L115A1 sniper rifles #M67 grenade #Desert Eagle #BGM-71 TOW #TNT Dynamite #AK-47 #M2 Flamethrower #MP5 #Franchi SPAS-12 # M4A1 Carbine #Colt 933 #Molotov Cocktail #AN M18 #A.G.C.S. Pistol #A.G.C.S. Rifle #A.G.C.S. Rocket Launcher #Katana (Only Use by the Tomb Foot Clan Member and Tomb Foot Soldier) #M134 Minigun #G36 (Only Use by the Tomb Foot Clan Members and Tomb Foot Soldier) Anti Guardian Character Squad and Tomb Foot Clan Units!!!!! bandicam 2014-04-23 19-18-51-930.jpg|Anti Guardian Character Squad Soldier 1!!!!! bandicam 2014-04-23 16-46-33-022.jpg|Anti Guardian Character Squad Soldier 2!!!!! Supersoldier!!!!!.jpg|Anti Guardian Character Squad Super Soldier!!!!! EscapePlanG36.jpg|Tomb Foot Soldier 1!!!!! EscapePlanG36-2.jpg|Tomb Foot Soldier 2!!!!! EscapePlanG36-3.jpg|Tomb Foot Soldier 3!!!!! Trivia Anti Guardian Character Squad is Similiar to R.I.P.D and Undertakers from the Anime Series Deadman Wonder. Category:Fan Antagonists Category:Easter Members Category:Anti Guardian Character Squad Category:Shugo Chara!: The Movie Characters